Robin Fearow
Player character. Pre-Game : Robin, having grown up in Fortree city was always very close to nature, and had a greater affinity for the wilds and pokemon than for civilization and people. She had few friends among the local children, as they all thought her strange and distant. Her father was supremely overprotective of his daughter after the vanishing of his wife, and did all he could to safegaurd her from adventures and wildlife, including other children, and this did nothing to help her situation. : As expected, she found ways around her fathers restraints, such as sneaking out at night to explore the woods and practice her archery. A sport her father disproved of and saw as dangerous. This went on until she reached the age of 12, two years past the age young prospective pokemon trainers usually set out on their journey. Her father knew the day would come eventually, and was solemnly unsurprised when he found his daughter missing the morning following her birthday. : Her only planned stop in Hoenn upon leaving was the volcano north of Lavaridge town, where she would steal a Charizard egg before heading to Kanto. Unbeknownst to her, she would be sidetracked by a massive Seviper, who would injure her on her journey. It was thanks to an eerily intelligent Zangoose, her best friend to be, that she survived that encounter. An outcast in his own right, the Zangoose whom she would call Logan took a liking to her and the two became permanent partners. He aided her in her daring theft of the Charmander egg, distracting the matron Charizard on duty while she ran in and swiped the nearest egg she could. Soon the Charmander would hatch and they began their training on the way to Stateport city. She, Logan, and Fawkes the Charmander lived off the wild. Hunting and cooking was easy. Logan would flush out the wildlife, she'd shoot a pidgey or two with her bow, and Fawkes would start the cooking fire. They conserved money this way, and were able to save all they earned from battling trainers for supplies and a boat ticket. Current Events : Lots of stuff happened. Obtained Baby Lugia. Gave him silly name. Personality : Is fed up with lots of stuff. Thinks Rapper = Wrapper. Is at times too sensible for her age, other times not so much. Relations *Victoria Fearow : Robin's mother. Poke-biologist with a strange dislike for Professor Oak, and the Jane-Goodall of Hoenn. She disappeared under mysterious circumstances and is presumed dead. Her Pokemon research team included a Swellow, Mightyena and Breloom. *David Fearow : Robin's father. A less adventurous and more bookish scientist than his wife, his only Pokemon is an old cranky Fearow that's been passed down through many generations and seems to live forever. David spends his time studying specimens in a lab whereas his wife did her research in the field. Pokemon For more detailed descriptions, see Robin's Pokemon. *Logan the Zangoose *Sobek the Croconaw *Fawkes the Charmaeleon *Watson the Shinx *Jonesy the Meowth *Naga the Tropius *Harper the Baby Lugia Category:Characters